Please Remember
by Black-Ookami-san
Summary: Sequel of If only I knew. Naruto and his new team goes on an ordinary mission when they encounter some problems. What happens that makes Naruto forced to make a choice between love and loyalty? Yaoi involved! Just read it please?
1. Chapter 1

Me: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does

Warning: Look this story will contain YAOI so if you don't like, then don't read. It's not like someone's forcing you to read it. Right?

'Thoughts'

…

(Naruto's POV)

The wind blew, sending the leaves rustling through the village. The sounds of busy people walking. Some laughter, some yelling in joy, and some calmly talking. Something struck inside as I saw how happy they were. Jealousy. I was jealous how they could live so happy and calm while I felt like something was just eating away inside me, slowly and painfully. But… In the end, they were also enjoying it while they still can. Pein had destroyed our home and people learned to appreciate life more. But still I was jealous.

I got up and jumped down to the village. It was getting dark and I had to head home for some rest. As I walked through the village, many people turn to smile at me. I smiled back showing off my famous grin. Some pat me on the back, others praising, and others yelling out "There's the our hero!".

As the night took over, the lights of the stores turned on. I continued to walk until I finally made it to my apartment. I opened the door, knowing I never locked it, and was greeted by the mess that never seemed to stay away. I slowly made my way to my room and quickly got out my usual orange and black outfit. I left my whit shirt on and just slipped on a pair of shorts over my boxers. I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth.

I took my headband off and then just stared into the mirror. I don't know why but I just stared at the mirror. My hair was blonde and spiky like always and my tan was fine if not a bit darker. My eyes were still sky blue and my scars on my cheek were still there.

'It's been such a long time already huh?" I thought to my self. I thought back to when I was a genin and all the good times I had. I smiled then slowly tears dared to escape.

"Why… Why am I so weak? Why can't I bring you back?" I cried.

"Why Sasuke?" I whispered as I cried in the bathroom.

…

I woke up with pain in my neck and sun in my eye. I was confused at first on where I was when I realized I was still in my bathroom. I decided to stand up and stretched, hoping my neck would feel better. I sighed as I attended to my morning business.

I finished getting ready, deciding to leave my jacked off. I went into the kitchen and rummaged around till I found something decent to eat. I sat at the table deciding to eat cereal this morning. I looked out my window to see people busy and stuff. Nothing new.

"Naruto!" I heard out my door. I raised my eyebrow wondering why someone was yelling so early in the morning.

I made my way to the door and opened it a little to see Sakura standing there with her hands on her hips. That wasn't a good sign.

"Naruto! You were suppose to meet me and Kakashi for training today and hour ago. Why are-what happened to you?" She asked cutting herself off when she finally decided to look at me.

"I just had a rough night last night. I'm fine though. Sorry I forgot. I'll be out in a few minutes." I said before leaving before she could say anything. I left the door open and she decided to come in.

"You should clean your apartment better." She said as she looked around.

"Sorry for the mess. Just ignore it for now." I yelled from the kitchen as I finished my breakfast.

"So Naruto! How's it been. I haven't seen you in a while, and even though that's usually fine by me, but it's not like you." She said.

"I've been busy is all." I said watching her as she looked around my apartment.

Sakura Haruno is an old crush I had. She has pink short hair held back by her headband and her eyes were a blue green color. She was a strong person and a medic ninja. We became a little close over the years and after our training, we finally had our sensei back and was now a team with one other.

"Oh, well are you ready?" She asked finally looking my way.

"Yeah we can go now." I said.

We left y home, not bothering to lock the door, and headed to the trainings ground. We walked in silence for some time when Sakura started to get agitated.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked stopping.

"I don't have anything to say." I said as I kept walking. She ran to catch up and then she stopped in front of me. I stopped and just waited.

"You know, something tells me not to believe that. You always have something to talk about. Shoot you talk a lot overall." She said, disbelief on her face.

"Even the loudest creature tend to quiet down every once in a while." I said. I gave her a small smile as I walked around her.

Luckily she dropped the topic and we kept walking in silence. After a few minutes we finally arrived to the training grounds where we saw a group in the middle of the field. We walked towards the group, noticing the familiar faces.

"Ohayo!" Sakura called out when we were halfway there.

"Ohayo Sakura, Naruto. It's about time you guys came." Kakashi Sensei said.

"Gomenasai Sensei. I woke up a late." I said.

"It's fine. We'll start in a few minutes." He said.

I nodded and then moved to sit against a nearby tree. Sakura decided to stay on the field, which was perfectly fine by me. I noticed Sai was drawing on the other side of the field.

Sai was a mysterious bastard. I hate him but at the same time we're friends. He was quiet most of the time, and when he usually talks, me or Sakura wants to smack/punch him. He reminded me of someone that I wish he didn't. He was pale with black eyes. His hair was black like a raven and was cut short. His outfit was weird too. His jacket was cut above his stomach and one of his sleeves were cut short. But other then that he was ok to talk to.

Kakashi Sensei was a good teacher. His hair was all spike up and white and of his whole face, you can only see his eye. His other was a Sharigan, and it was covered by his headband while his mask covered the rest of his face. He was really strong and well awesome. He helped me train a lot and believed in me. He's the head of team seven and was almost the Hokage. Which I thought was funny seeing as the guy was lazy and that he liked to read porn all day. Oh well.

I noticed some one else was with Kakashi and I was wondering who it was. I took a closer look to see it was my favorite teacher talking. He was smiling and so was Kakashi. The unusual happened. His face went red. He looked like he was going to fall over when Kakashi grabbed his arm steady. They continued to talk before finally Iruka had to go.

Iruka Sensei was my favorite teacher. No offense to Kakashi. He was also one of the first to accept me for who I am and not what was inside of me. He believed in me and helped me through the tough times. Shoot, if it weren't for him, I probably be dead right now, He had a brown ponytail that matched his eyes. He had a scar running across his nose, which I still don't know what happened.

"Naruto, Sai, Sakura!" He called. Everyone jumped over, me deciding to just walk.

"Yes Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We got a mission. In Two days, we meet at noon at the gates. We'll go over the details then. For now, sparring is canceled. Dismiss!" He said still in his book. As I walked away I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto wait. Do you think you can bring sage mode along. We may need it," He said.

"Yeah no problem." I said.

I walked home, taking my sweet time, knowing no one home was waiting for me. I walked through the streets, memories flying through my head. The same thing kept coming up In all of them.

Sasuke Uchiha…

…

Me: So yeah I was thinking hard on what exactly I was going to do. I just got to tweak it a bit and then perfecto…well to me anyway.

By the way if I forgot to mention, this is a sequel to If only I knew XD

Review pleez…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sooo *yawn* tired. Anyways on with the story

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

'_Thoughts_'

…

(Naruto POV)

I walked down the streets, looking around to see if there were anything else I needed. I went down my mental checklist making sure I had everything for tomorrow. I spent all day yesterday preparing for the mission so today I was just relaxing.

The village was quiet and calm this afternoon. Not much people were walking through the streets. It was probably because it was early. Most people don't come until the sun starts to go down. But it was nice. Not many people said high or say "There's our hero!" But there were some kids who wanted to hug me or get my autograph. Of course I did so they wouldn't be sad. It was nice but it was also weird. I wasn't so use to all the attention. Mostly because of Kyuubi but things change.

I continued walking down the street not really paying attention anymore. I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen on the mission. Something that… might change my life for-

"Naruto!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard someone scream in my ear.

"Yeah what" I said not really knowing to who.

"Hey are you okay? Me and Shino was walking by when we saw you. You know you've been standing here for a good ten minutes?" He said.

Kiba Inuzuka, a loud mouth and one of my best friends. His hair was brown and spiky that matched the color of his eyes. His skin was tanned and he had large red fangs on his cheeks. His whole family has it. He was also a dog lover. Well his whole family are dog lovers. In fact they all have a partner which is a dog that goes with them everywhere they go. His pal was Akumaru, a big white dog with brown ovals on his ears. I thought it's cool how Kiba and Akumaru can do jutsus together.

His friend was Shino Aburame. He was one of those cool silent guys girls go wild for. I don't know what he really looks like except for the fact he has pale skin ad his hair is black. He wore goggles so no one knows what his eyes look like. His mouth was covered by his jacket and he wore a hood over his head. His jacket were long sleeves and his hands are always in his pockets unless he's attacking with his bugs. Yeah he controls bugs.

But technically he was Kiba's boyfriend. They don't know that I caught Kiba kissing his cheek. I don't have a problem with it, in fact I'm jealous that I haven't found anyone.

"Naruto?" He asked again.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm just lost in thought is all." I said smiling and rubbing the back of my head.

"You sure?" He said giving me a concern look.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said hoping they would drop the subject.

"Well if you ever need someone we're here for you man." He said smiling.

"Okay I'll see you guys later. I have something to do." I said running off.

'_Phew that was a close one_' I thought.

'**They're going to find out sooner or later' **I heard in my head.

' _I choose later. I really don't want anyone worrying about me._' I thought running faster until I got to my apartment.

I placed my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

'**Baka! Anyway, do you want to talk… well think about it with me. I won't tell anyone.'** He said

'_Why do you care!? You're a demon remember!'_ I yelled in my head.

'**Geez kit. That hurts. I know I'm a demon but not all demons are evil… okay yeah I know I was in the beginning but then I changed. Why? Cause of you Kit.' **

'_Sorry Kyuubi. I'm just frustrated. I can't get this… Topic out of my head and it hurts.' _I though curling up against the wall. Tears were threatening to spill.

'**Kit, I can't help you if you don't tell me what this **_**topic **_**is.' **

'_It's… Sasuke.' _I began to cry, as I felt something inside twist in pain.

'**Oh Kit… Look I know how much you miss your friend, but you need to move on.' **

'_I can't Kuubi. That's the problem. I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him!.'_

'**I know Kit…I know'**

…

I laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling. After finishing my conversation with Kyuubi I decided to just lay in bed until I fell asleep. I wanted to sleep it away. But of course sleep was not on my side today. The sun was gone and the moon was high in the sky, lighting up my room. My messy room that I've yet to clean.

Deciding I couldn't sleep very well, I got out of bed and began picking up my dirty clothes. I spent probably two hours cleaning up the place but at least it was cleaner.

'_I am done!_' I thought before plopping down on the floor.

'**What about that pile of dirty clothes?' **Kyuubi said. I looked over and sighed.

"Mind as well get it over with." I said out loud to no one.

I went over to the pile of my dirty clothes and began separating them so I could wash them. I kept doing this when my hand hit something metal. I grabbed it and pulled it out of the pile to see it was a picture frame. I turned it around, so I could see the picture, when tears threatened to spill. Sadness washed over me and no longer did I feel like cleaning.

'**Naruto…' **I heard in my head.

'_Yeah?_'

'**Put it down and go to bed. You have a mission tomorrow.' **He said in a calm voice.

'_Okay Kyuubi. Goodnight.'_ I thought to him. I placed the photo on my dresser next to my bed and laid down.

'**Night Kit.' **

…

_"Naruto!" Tsunade-baachan said in shock._

_"I never asked to be born this way! I didn't ask to have the most hated demon to be sealed inside me. I don't understand why you all want me to die because of what's inside of me! It's not my fault! So why do you hate me enough to beat me up and let me die!" I cried._

_"Naruto we didn't say any of that!" Sakura yelled in defense._

_"Don't lie! I just heard you!" I yelled._

_"Naruto, let me explain!" Sasuke said reaching out._

_"Don't touch me! If you guys hate me so much, then why don't I just leave!" I yelled running away._

_"Naruto wait!" I heard from behind as someone grabbed my arm._

_I looked back to see it was Sasuke. For some reason we stared at each other for minute before I finally pushed him away and ran._

_"Naruto!"_

…

"_Kyuubi!? You there?_' I thought sitting up in bed.

'**Yeah I know.' **I heard in my head.

'_What was that I never had a dream like that before. Yeah about them finding out about you… but I never blurt out these things nor does… Sasuke… care!_' I thought confused.

'**Yeah well they're not dreams.' **He said.

'_Huh? What do you mean it wasn't a dream! If it wasn't a dream then what was it?_'

'**They're memories.' **

…

So yeah I'm going to end it there. And if I don't update for a while, it's only because I'm busy with school work and stuff.

ALSO! Pleez review. I kinda want to know what you guys are thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hehe hey guys.

Naruto: What! That's all you have to say?

Me: Yeah Why?

Naruto: *Hits Ookami's head* Baka!

Me: OW! Anyway enjoy

...

'Memories?' I thought as I sat up in bed.

'Yeah memories. Things you remember from your past. Don't tell me your that much of an idiot.' Kyuubi said.

'I know what they are! I just… I just don't remember. Any of it.' I thought as confusion began to wash over me.

Questions began swarming my mind as I tried to think about the dream... or memory I had. What didn't Sakura and Sasuke say? What did Sasuke wanted to explain? Who or what told them about Kyuubi. What was Tsunade-baachan doing there? What was I thinking when this all happened.

The more I thought about it, the more I became frustrated and depressed. I wanted answers and frankly, I wanted them now. I hopped out of bed, realizing trying to fall back to sleep was useless. I was wide awake and determined to get answers, no matter what. The Hokage was there, so why not ask her?

Finally making the decision, I went to my closet and grabbed my usual sweat pants and a clean white t-shirt and quickly changed into them. I left my jacket in my closet feeling too hot to where it, and closed it. I went to the kitchen and found my forehead protector and quickly tied it around my neck. Heading out the door, I noticed the sun was starting to rise.

'I haven't notice it was early. I need to hurry before noon comes.' I thought as I continued my way to my destination.

There weren't much people out, only a couple here and there. Some stores were beginning to open but that's about it. Before I knew it, I was climbing the stairs to the Hokage's office. As I was about to open the door, the door swung open and there stood the Hokage.

Tsunade-baachan, the Fifth Hokage, was a woman with attitude. She had blonde hair split in two ponytails with a diamond on her forehead. She had brown eyes and well she looked young for an old lady.

"Naruto? What are you doing here so early? I thought you had a mission." She said.

"Morning to you too Granny. I'm here because I have several questions." I said, not waiting for her to invite me in.

"Well it seems to be important enough to wake you up this early." she said closing the door and returning to her desk, obviously forgetting whatever reason she had to get up.

"Thanks." I said, standing in front of her.

"Alright, ask away." She said as she continued her paper work that never seemed to get done.

"Last night, I had a dream. But unlike the other dreams I've had before. Kyuubi tells me it's a memory from the past." I said.

"Well if it's a memory, what's the problem?" She asked putting her pen down, looking at me now.

"I don't remember it. It was when I was Genin but this memory… I have no clue what it's about." I said.

"What's this memory?" She asked getting more interested.

"You, Sakura and Sasuke were there. At first You were all surprised to see me. Then I started rambling about how I didn't ask to have Kyuu in me and stuff like that. You guys were trying to explain how you didn't say something, but I wasn't listening and I decided to run away. That was all in my dream but I don't remember it. So that's why I came here thinking you had answers, seeing as you were there." I explained realizing I had said that in one breath.

I looked back at Tsunade-baachan to see her rubbing her forehead and shaking her head.

"I knew it wasn't going to last very long." She said before finally looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The thing is…an event had occurred." She said sighing, guilt showing on her face.

"What?" I asked, wanting an answer.

"You remember Kabuto correct?" She asked. I nodded, remembering the traitor and creepy glasses guy.

"It was your birthday and he had a plan to get his hands on you. He had rouges coming close to the village so when you were on a mission or when you left the village, he would be ready to capture you. I decided that it was time for your teammates to know the truth. I had told Sasuke and Sakura about Kyuubi and both were shocked. They said things like the village is wrong and that you wouldn't kill anyone unless needed. But it seemed like you were secretly watching and you heard wrong." she paused, watching for my reaction.

"You told them about Kyuubi!" I shouted in anger and confusion.

"In the beginning I thought he was after Kyuubi, and it wouldn't have been fair for them to be left in the dark." She said.

"What happened then?" I said forcing myself to calm down.

"Like I said before, in the beginning I thought he was after Kyuubi. But he was really out for revenge. I don't know exactly what happened, all I know is I had ordered Sakura to find Kakashi while I ran after Sasuke as he ran after you. When I caught up I saw Kabuto and instantly tried to smash him. If it weren't for the fact I was worried about you, I would've went after him. Finally when I looked at you two, you were a fox and Sasuke had you in his arms. I made Sasuke look after you, and during that time you two became…close." She stopped suddenly, not looking at me.

"...Close...How?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"You guys...fell in love" She said so low I almost missed it. But I didn't and the anger rose again as my heart shattered.

"Your lying!" I screamed, not wanting to believe it.

"Naruto I-" I slammed my fist against her desk, cutting her off, not wanting to hear her.

"Then why the hell don't I remember anything!" I yelled as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I sealed away your memories." She said, guilt clearly in her voice.

I didn't know what to do. I was angry, depressed, and my heart was already shattered.

"Why!" I cried.

"To protect your secret from the others. I wanted you to be happy without worrying about losing your friends." She said in all seriousness, raising her voice a bit.

"How would the others find out if you only told Sasuke and Sakura!" I yelled.

"Because Naruto, Sakura was ready to tell Ino who would have it passed on to her team and so forth! I couldn't risk it at the time!" She yelled back.

'Sakura?' I thought. Yeah when I looked back to our past, I found out that Sakura liked to talk to Ino about Everything, but I didn't think she would tell her about Kyuubi.

"You could've never told them in the first place." I said looking down to the ground.

There was a small silence and it seemed like an hour but maybe it was just a couple of minutes before she spoke again.

"I know..." was all she said.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Not really caring, I punched the wall. Tears fell down my cheeks as the aching pain in my hand traveled up my arm.

"Naruto, I don't know if it's just because you have Kyuubi or the seal weakened over time. For all I know, Sakura and Sasuke may be having the same dream but with different perspectives." She said.

I didn't look at her. I couldn't look at her! Dropping my arm to my side, feeling Kyuubi healing my hand, I forced myself to say something.

"So what. They'll probably ignore it. It won't change a anything that had happened. It won't change a damn fucking thing!" I yelled, raising my voice.

"Maybe not, but you don't know." She said.

"Exactly I don't fucking know!" I yelled.

"Come back after your mission, and bring Sakura with you. I'll remove the seals." She said calmly.

I didn't say anything and just nodded, still not looking at her. I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Please forgive me Naruto." She said.

Ignoring her, I pulled away from her and left the room.

To say I was depressed and angry would be and understatement. No I was more then pissed, and more then miserable. In fact I felt like shit.

Not caring what anyone said to me, I left the building and headed straight to my home. It was almost noon and a lot more people came out. Surprisingly no one had said anything to me. I noticed I few of them whispering while others hurried out of my way and staring at me. I was grateful to be left alone.

When I reached my apartment, I noticed someone standing at my door. It was Sakura and Sai, knocking in the door.

"Naruto! Wake up! It's time to go on the mission!" She yelled, continuing to pound on the door.

"Oi Sakura!" I called, rather annoyed. I wasn't really in the mood for her yelling.

"Huh? Oh Naruto. I thought you were inside ignoring us. My bad." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well at least you didn't break down my door. Let me grab my stuff and we can head off to the gates." I said pushing pass them and into my apartment.

"Huh? You cleaned your apartment." She said sticking her head through the doorway.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well last night, so I cleaned up a bit." I said. Grabbing my bag, I looked over to Sakura. She was staring at the old picture on my dresser.

"After our mission the Hokage wants to see us." I said before going over to the picture. I placed my hand on it before pushing down, making it face down.

"Naruto?" She asked, as I walked by her and out of my home.

"Let's go." I said walking down the alleyway.

Once we reached the gate, Kakashi was already there waiting for us, along with a two other ninjas.

"Ah there you guys are. I was wondering why I was the only one here." He said smiling… I think.

"Ohayo Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura called as we got closer.

"So, shall we go over what our mission is?" He asked.

We all nodded.

"Our mission for today is to escort these here ninjas back to their village. It seems quite simple if it weren't for the fact we're going into rouge territory. That's why I asked Naruto to have Sage Mode ready." He said pointing to me.

'Shit, I kind of forgot about that.' I thought.

'I got you covered there.' I heard Kyuubi.

'Thanks Kyuu' I thought before focusing back on Kakashi.

"So as we venture further in the territory, stay on guard and be ready for anything." He said.

We all nodded. The two ninjas walked closer, the taller one having to push the shorter one a bit.

"Hi, my names Sakura." Sakura said smiling a bit.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sai." Sai said.

I didn't bother introducing myself. Instead I just stood there looking at the two.

The shorter one had short black hair, grey eyes, and had pale skin. He looked around my age, maybe even a year older then me. The taller one had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and looked around 18 years old. They both wore black hooded cloaks.

"Naru~ Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Sakura asked.

"No" I said before turning towards Kakashi, who looked shock… I think again.

"Alright let's head out. Sakura and Sai behind me, Naruto behind them, keep a look out for chakara with your Sage Mode " Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!" We all said before going into formation.

Closing my eyes, and with the help from Kyuubi, I gathered the Nature Energy around me. Feeling the energy blending with my chakara, I felt myself getting stronger.

"Naruto when you need to rest tell us. Don't exhaust yourself" Kakashi called from the front. I nodded, opening my eyes, feeling everyone's chakara around me. The two in front of me felt weird, the shorter one having a dark presence as well as the taller one, that was almost familiar.

"I'm ready." I called out.

'Here we go.' I thought as we began to run.

...

Me: yeah its been like four months so I made it longer I think

Review Pleez! I'll give you a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Guess What!?

Naruto: What?

Me: Chicken Butt! Guess Why?

Naruto *Smirks* Chicken Pie?

Me: Jerk T-T

Disclaimer: I don't own it! XP I wish I did though.

…

'_How… did I end up here?'_ I thought as I stared at the one person that I've tried to forget.

…Three Days Ago…

Lightning scattered through the sky as the thunder roared throughout the village. The rain poured down on the running villagers, trying to get to their destination. I stared out the window, watching as a couple ran by. Something inside stirred but I just pushed it aside, ignoring it.

"~Oh Sasuke~" I heard from behind. I turned to face the owner to see it was only Karin, our sensory ninja.

Karin had red eyes that matched her hair. Her hair was short and spiky on the right and longer and straight on the left. She wore the same purple jacket she wore when we were with Orochimaru and short black shorts.

I turned my head slightly to see what she wanted.

"Would you like to join me for dinner? I know this really great spot up the hills where the trees block the rain." She said her cheeks with a tint of red.

"No" I simply said looking back outside.

"O-oh Okay." She said. I could tell she was pouting when I heard small fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing at Water Blob?" Karin said, obviously annoyed.

"You'd think you'd learn by now Karin." I heard. It was Suigetsu.

Suigetsu Hozuki, our swordsman, has purple eyes, white hair with a blue tint to it. He has sharp teeth, one which sticks out while his mouth is closed. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt, grey shorts a belt around his waist in which he keeps a bottle of water. He also carries a sword on his back called the Kubikiribocho.

"Sh-shut up!" She yelled. Annoying teammates.

"Keep it down you two. You're giving me a headache." I heard the last of our team.

Jugo, otherwise know as Jugo of the scales, has spiky orange hair, a red-orange eye color and is usually the calmest of the team and is taller then the rest of us. He wears black long pants and a tan shirt. All of us now wear an Akutski cloak over our clothing.

I stood from my spot and went to the bathroom, wanting to splash some water in my face. As I entered the bathroom I stared into the mirror, images flying through my mind. I shook my head, trying to clear it, as I turned the water on. Splashing cold water in my face, I felt a chill go down my spine. I looked up only to stare into onyx eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha is my name. I have black hair, spiky in the back and bangs that grow longer as the years past. I wore a grey high collared short sleeved shirt that zipped up. I wore blue wrist warmers hiding the shuriken armbands underneath. I wore the same dark blue pants, a blue cloth hanging from halfway up my stomach and hanging down to my knees, being held up by a purple rope belt in which I used to carry my sword.

I left the bathroom, feeling claustrophobic all of the sudden.

"You tell him!" I heard. I looked over to my teammates to see Karin and Suigetsu arguing.

"I'll tell him." I heard Jugo who was reading a scroll.

"Tell me what" I said.

"We have a new mission. One that takes us to Konoha." He said.

"What's the mission?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"We simply need to gather information on how Konoha is doing after Pein attacked. With our information the leader can plan an attack to start war. We'll be disguised as injured ninja traveling back here to the Rain Village. Our reason is we're carrying an important scroll but rogues are after us. The leader wants you and me to act as the injured ninjas while Karin and Suigetsu act as rogues along with a couple of white Zetsus. We'll be disguised in order to pull it off." Jugo explained.

"We leave at dawn." Was all I said. The others nodded and went to their beds. I sat on my bed, feeling the pain in my chest grow. Memories swept over and I knew, I wouldn't be sleeping tonight

…Today…

"So as we venture further in the territory, stay on guard and be ready for anything." Kakashi said.

Kakashi Hatake haven't changed a bit. Still wore his mask over his face, only revealing his eye as his forehead protector covered his left eye. He has tall spiky white hair and dark eyes. He wore a green vest over a long sleeved black shit and dark blue pants. His hands were also covered with plated gloves.

I wasn't paying attention until I felt Jugo nudge me forward a bit. We walked closer to them, my old team.

"Hey my names Sakura" Sakura said, smiling. She changed as well. She wore a red top similar to what she used to where and black shorts with a short pink skirt over. She wore black boots and now wears black gloves over her hands. Her forehead protector was now a red cloth holding her hair back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sai" Said my replacement.

His hair was black and short along with his eyes that makes his pale skin stand out more. He wore a short black jacket with red stripes and black pants. His sleeves are different, the right long and the left short. He also wore gloves, his index and thumb exposed.

I stared at the last person. He was looking at us, but he said nothing.

"Naru~ Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

"No" Was all he said before facing Kakashi. Everyone was shocked, including me.

Naruto Uzamaki. His hair was still spiky and golden, and his skin was still tanned if not a bit darker. His scars were still there, but his blue eyes were different. They were dull. His outfit changed from the last time saw him. He didn't' wear his jacket, just a black T-shirt. His pants were the same, orange, and his forehead protector was now a black bandana tied around his neck.

"Alright let's head out. Sakura and Sai behind me, Naruto behind them, keep a look out for chakara with your Sage Mode " Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!" They all said before getting into formation.

"Naruto when you need to rest tell us. Don't exhaust yourself" Kakashi called from the front. . I looked back at Naruto to see him concentrating.

"I'm ready." He called out opening his eyes. His eyes were now yellow with a black slit in the middle and was surrounded by red.

'_Here we go._' I thought as we began to run.

…

Me: What a twist huh?

Sasuke: … I hate you

Me: Wait What? What did I do?

Sasuke: Please review. It makes her update faster.

Me: Tell me you bastard!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Stuff was going on plus writers block so I couldn't really update and I apologize for that. If it makes you feel better I'm already working on the next chapter as you read even though I should be doing homework. Should be up in a couple days to a week tops. Promise maybe?

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

…

_Dear Team Taka_

_I have a mission for you, involving Konoha. Sasuke because you have the experience, you and Juugo are to travel and enter Konoha. You shall be disguised as two injured ninjas from the Village hidden in the Rain. Act as if you're buying supplies and see how much Konoha has repaired. Ask around and such. Afterwards a team is to be assigned to you. You shall meet them at the gate in two days at noon. That's where Karin and Suigetsu come in. Both are to meet with the group of white Zetsus in rogue territory, there they are to prepare and ambush. Lead the team assigned to you there. Capture, Interrogate, then finish them off. Don't worry about afterwards. Just give Zetsus the information. Till then._

_-Madara_

Something inside struck as I thought about the letter. It was painful but I choose to ignore it.

'_Out of all the teams, it had to be this one._' I thought darkly, as we continued down this path.

"We're in rogue territory now. From here on out, we walk. Naruto keep a look out." Kakashi said from the front, sounding cautious. I looked back to see him look around, seeming to scan the area. He stopped for a minute before continuing. We continued walking everyone seeming to get closer. The sun was starting to set and sky's had clouds scattered.

It was silent for a bit when Sakura spoke.

"So what was your name again?" She asked, her question directed to me. (1)

"His name is Kuro (2). He's not much of a talker." He said. I simply ignored them as they began talking nonsense.

I looked around me, realizing Naruto was now walking next to me. He continued to look around, scanning the area. I continued to watch him from the corner of my eye.

'_We should take them down here. Just get this useless mission over and done with. Not to mention Madara does want the Kyu-"_

"Kakashi." I heard breaking me from my thoughts. Naruto was staring into a certain direction, glaring a bit.

"Sakura! Stay with Tsuyoi (3). Naruto with Kuro." Kakashi said. As soon as Naruto had made his way to me, white Zetsus had jumped out. They surrounded us all wearing smug grins, some were laughing. Suigetsu jumped from the trees, slashing at Naruto. Naruto blocked him with ease, using his kunai. Naruto pushed off the sword, sending Suigetsu back.

"Well this just got interesting." He said grinning, as he landed.

Karin came from behind the white Zetsus and stood next to Suigetsu.

"Finally! It took you guys way too long." She said pouting. (4)

"I'll say. 'when are they coming back? What's taking them so long. When's Sasuke coming back?' Geez." He said mocking her voice.

I could see Naruto tense at my name. His hand tightened around the Kunai, blood dripping onto the ground. Sakura began to shake and even Sai started glaring at them.

"Zetsus. Go." I said before running towards the others. Juugo followed behind.

"Kuro! Tsuyoi! Get back here before they kill you!" He said. The Zetsus rushed past us, closing in on the team. I ran until I stood next to Suigetsu and Karin.

"Welcome back Sasuke." She said blushing a bit. Suigetsu rolled his eyes before lifting his sword, placing it on his shoulder.

"So this is your old team huh?" He asked, grinning. I didn't answer him, instead turning to watch the battle. I released the jutsu, transforming into my normal self and that's when we locked eyes. His eyes widened as many emotions flashed across his eyes. All going far too fast for me to read. He froze, allowing the Zetsus to grab him. Quickly, one started to drain his energy, only to fall back in fear. I looked back to see Naruto's shoulders shaking, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. His hands formed fists and I could sense his chakara increasing, and evil hint mixing in with his good. The demon. Wind began to swirl around him, blowing anyone too close away. Sakura flew our way knocking into Karin. They both tumbled into a tree, successfully knocking both of them out. Kakashi and Sai were both thrown the other direction, towards the Zetsus.

Once he looked up, they were replaced with bloody red eyes. The scars on his cheeks had darkened and fangs grew from his teeth.

"Sasuke." I heard Juugo. He tossed me my katana. I caught it before charging at Naruto. I charged my lightning into it, preparing to attack him. Before I could reach him, he swung his arm, sending a strong wind knocking me back. Doing a back flip, I landed on my feet. When I looked back his eyes were back to blue. They were filled with hate, anger and sadness. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at me.

…

Just a couple notes here:

(1) Can I just say, I HATE Sakura. Like I want her to die. Sorry Sakura fans but yeah.

(2) Kuro is Sasuke's fake name. Means Black

(3) Tsuyoi is Juugo's fake name. Means Strong. (I know I'm lame at names XP)

(4) I also hate, hate, HATE Karin. Also want her to die.

So yeah. You know, It's a bitch trying to write in Sasuke's POV. Especially cuz he's like always serious and into revenge. So yeah. It seems out of character to me but I'm trying I swear. It's also a bit short but you got a new chapter right? Anywho

Review? Por Favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: First off, I apologize for the lie. I know it has been more then a week but I have a valid reason. The day I was going to post it, was the day my sister decided to invade my room. Then somehow, she managed delete this chapter as well as several other stuff. So… Gomensai!  
Anywho. Onto the story! XD.  
Warning! Adorable sad Naruto and somewhat nice Kyuubi! Don't like it? I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with it! XD

Anger boiled in my gut as I stared into onyx eyes. He just stood there, as if I wasn't the one there. As if I was someone he'd never met before and this was a job.

I was surprised that Kyuubi had calmed down. I thought he was going to rip him to shreds. I wanted to question him about it when a wave of exhaustion hit me. My vision began to blur and my knees felt shaky and weak. The world seemed to whirl around me, making me get dizzy.

'_**We overdid it Kit**_' I heard Kyuubi said. That's when I realized. We hadn't stopped to rest at all. And I was in Sage mode the whole time. Sage mode uses a huge amount of chakara and energy and I was an idiot. I should've listened to Kakashi-Sensei.

"Naruto!" I heard. It was Kakashi, but I couldn't see him due to the White Zetsus who had surrounded me. I tried moving when I saw them readying to attack but I couldn't. I had run out of chakara and now…I'm officially screwed. One Zetsu was about to attacked, but it never came. Instead, the world tipped over and the next thing I know, I was on the ground. The last thing I saw was his cold eyes, staring at me, before I was surrounded by the darkness.

"Naruto…" I heard. It sounded faint, as if far away, but it sounded as if the voice was next to me.

'_**Naruto**_' I heard again. This time it was different but familiar. That's when I finally opened my eyes. I found myself in a familiar place.

My conscious.

"Kyuubi? What happened?" I asked confusion seeping in.

'**_You passed out. And we were captured._**' He said, sounding irritated at the second part.

"By who?" I asked.

'_**Sasuke and his team**_' He growled, anger obviously in his voice.

"Wh-what about Kakashi-Sensei and then?" I asked, feeling a bit shaky.

'_**They're fine. Not that I care**_.' he said, annoyed.

I simply nodded. I could feel the stinging behind my eyes. He seemed to notice because next thing I know his head was by the gate.

'_**Climb on Kit**_' he said in annoyance. A small smile made it's way to my lips as I jumped onto his head. I laid on my side, snuggling into the warm fur underneath me. Who knew Kyuubi's fur was so soft.

I clutched onto his fur, feeling myself shake as I felt tears escaping. I was glad that he didn't say anything and just sighed.

"After all these fucking years of training, and I still can't do anything. I couldn't protect my team, I couldn't help Jiraiya, I couldn't keep a simple promise, and I couldn't save Gaara, I couldn't even Sasuke from being swallowed by vengeance." I cried.

'_**Quit your crying!**_' He yelled. He lifted his head and swung it, successfully throwing me off. As I landed I noticed he was staring down on me.

'_**You were outnumbered and exhausted, did you really expect to win? Besides you protected them in so many other cases. Jiraiya went by himself and you had to stay! Sakura's promise was impossible to begin with, Gaara was long gone before you had got there, that wasn't your fault, and as for Sasuke, he was already swallowed in it before you met. It was you and your team that was slowly bringing him out of it. So quit your crying or I won't let you on my head. I don't want my fur to be wet.**_' He said angrily and annoyed.

I stared at him for a minute before smiling a bit.

"Thanks Kyuu" I said before jumping back on his head. I snuggled into his fur, feeling tired. I began to drift off, and before I was surrounded by darkness I could hear him say...

'_**No problem... Naruto**_.'

I'm just going to end it there. I know it short and a little fluffy but it was needed Kay? But yeah like I said earlier gomensai

Pweez review? 'Puppy wolf eyes'. Pweez!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey long time no see guys! Welp here's chapter 7

Naruto: she doesn't own me.

Sasuke: or anything in general dealing with Naruto.

Naruto: eh! Sasuke!

...

I opened my eyes, and this time I saw a fire. Panic rose, but slowly died when I noticed that it wasn't a wild fire. Someone had built it. I looked around and noticed there was someone sitting against the tree, sleeping. I stood up, carefully so I wouldn't wake the person up, then sneaked my way over.

As I got closer, I couldn't help but feel hopeful. Hopeful because maybe, just maybe, it was Sasuke. I froze. Why would he, of all people, stay behind and not tie me up or anything.

''Whatever just find out who it is!' I yelled at myself. I leaned closer and froze, a small gasp escaping. Onyx eyes stared back at me, and before I could think, I jumped back.

"You're awake I see." He said, getting up. He didn't change much.

He was a bit taller and his skin was still pale. His hair was q bit longer, but other then that, it still looked like a duck's butt.

"Sasuke..." I said. Before I could think I jumped toward him throwing a punch. He caught and just pushed it away.

"You fucking Bastard!" I yelled, throwing another punch. He caught it again, this time not letting go. I could feel tears forming as I stared into his eyes.

'No! I will not fucking cry!' I yelled at myself. I pulled my hand out of his grip and just stared back.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"..."

"I asked a question." I said in annoyance.

"Orders." was all he said.

"Is that why you "captured" me and the team?" I asked.

"Hn" he said kneeling by the fire.

"Don't you think you should've tied me up or something? What makes you think I won't escape?" I asked. He turned to me, giving me a skeptical look. At least I think.

"Because if you were going to escape, you would've by now.". I was going to go jump onto the tree and leave just to prove him wrong. But I couldn't. This could be my only chance to get him to come back.

I sighed and sat down next to him. It was weird to be able to actually spend time with him without fighting or anything. You'd think he'd try to kill me or act more coldly, even just get up and disappear. But he just sat next to me, as if we were still on the same team.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're spread out with my team." He said.

"So... Why are you not trying to kill me or anything?" I asked.

"Orders" He said glaring at the fire. I wanted to ask so many questions but I knew he wouldn't answer them. I wanted to reach out, pull him into a hug and never let go. I wanted to just tell him what I be been going through all these years. I didn't realize it but I was crying and Sasuke was now in front of me. He looked a bit worried, but when I blinked he was sitting next to me again. I reached up to see that my tears had been wiped away. I looked to see that Sasuke looking bored, as he stared into the fire.

'Kami, I'm losing it' I thought rubbing my eyes.

"I'll be back." He said getting up. He disappeared in to the forest, and I couldn't help but feel as if I dreamed up the whole thing. I hugged my knees, burying my face into my arms, as I tried to prevent the tears from escaping.

'No! I will not fucking cry. Be a man Naruto!' I yelled.

"Kami, how you torture me so." I said.

"What?" I heard. I jumped, letting out a small yelp. I turned around and glared at Sasuke.

"Don't scare me like that. Where'd you go anyway?" I asked, annoyed. He tossed something over and I had to scramble to catch it. To my surprise it was an apple.

"Thanks." I mumbled before biting into it. "Hn" was his usual response. We sat there in silence, the only noise was the wood cracking under the fire and the wind that came every so often. And me munching on my apple. It was calming but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I had so many questions but I didn't know where to start. So I started with a simple word.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he said.

"Why won't you come home?"

"..."

"Answer me you bastard!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Because Naruto, Konoha isn't my home." He said coldly. I was going to say something but it died in my throat when looked over. His eyes were filled with so much hate that I barely noticed the sadness underneath it all. But I saw it and I knew there was more to the reason why he left. It wasn't only to get stronger and to be able to kill Itachi, there was something more to it.

" What do you mean not your home? Of course that's your home!" I yelled standing up. He merely just looked up to me, an emotion I couldn't understand and looked back at the fire.

"Are you just going to ignore me or answer my question." I asked, anger plain in my voice.

"What would you understand?" he said, almost a whisper. I clenched and unclenched my fists before throwing a punch. He caught it easily before letting go.

"Maybe if you told me I would!" I yelled.

"I've dealt with pain, loss, betrayal, and so much more. What do you know?" He said bluntly. That's when I did something that, one I might regret later on, two, could possibly get me killed, and three I didn't think I would do.

"Because Sasuke... I've been through those too" I said. Then I hugged him tightly, clutching him as if he would disappear if I'd let go.

"So please... Come home"

...

Me: I'm going to just stop there XD. I hope you like it because I thought it was a pain in the ass. But I got it done and you should love it. Please review! It encourages me to write faster if that helps. Shout out to all those who guest reviewed. Log on so I can message you my thanks. Alright let me shut up so SEE YA!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I was busy with certain stuff, and I maybe have gotten back into Danny Phantom and got into Supernatural. Supernatural is fucking amazing. Anyway, I sort of got out of my writers block as well and, so here it is.

Naruto: About time you're done. As we told you in the pass, she doesn't own me or my whole show and stuff. Continue to the story and enjoy.

…

"N.r..o" I heard. It sounded so far… so frantic. It sounded so familiar, and I wanted to know who it was. But I couldn't in my current situation. Sasuke wasn't saying anything, or moving. He just sat there. That's when he went slump.

" .o" I heard again. I ignored it. I pushed Sasuke off me gently, laying him on his back. When I saw his face, I was horrified. There was blood coming from his mouth and his eyes… his eyes were dull and cloudy. Dead… I was confused, in pain and I didn't know what to do. That's when it hit me. Literally. Something kicked me in my gut. I ended up on my side, coughing for air.

"Naruto!" I heard. It was Sakura, and she sounded angry. Another kick to the chest.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed. My vision was blurring and before I knew it, everything was turning into dust. It blew away as if a giant wind had blown through.

…

When I opened my eyes I saw Suigetsu smirking down at me.

"Morning Sunshine!" He said laughing.

"Suigetsu…" A familiar voice said. He looked up and his smirk dropped. He looked scared for a minute before walking away.

I tried sitting up but something held me down. Looking down, chains were wrapped around my arms and legs. I struggled to break them but I couldn't.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" I heard.

Turning to face her, I gave Sakura 'seriously?' face.

"Yeah, because I didn't just get kicked in the chest a couple times." I said sarcastically. I tried escaping again but the stupid chains wouldn't break.

"Shut it! I was just making sure!" She barked.

"Quiet you two." Kakashi said, sounding annoyed.

I noticed he was tied up with rope on his hands and ankles. He was blindfolded, probably to stop him from using the Sharigan. Sai's hands were surrounded by water, and his feet were tied. Sakura's arms were tied to her torso, the ropes thick.

'_That wouldn't hold her… so why hadn't she escaped?_' I thought.

"Any plan?" I whispered, in case there was any listeners.

"Escape." Kakashi said, before turning into turning into smoke. Sai's body turned to ink and splattered on the floor.

"Well then." I said, a bit annoyed. Sakura broke out of her rope, struggling a bit.

"Glad Tsunade was my teacher." She said smiling.

'_Kyuubi a little help please?_' I thought. As if it was waiting, a rush of chakra flowed through. Using the strength and help from Sakura, we broke the chains.

"Ready?" She asked. I smiled, feeling in a better mood. Looking around I noticed we were in some time of cave. To the right, I could see sunshine.

"That way." I said, running in that direction. Sakura followed.

We ran for a minute with no problem until something flew by us, something sharp. Looking back I saw Suigetsu shooting sharp water needles.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" I yelled, three clones appearing in front of me. Two were destroyed and the third ran back to attack. I skidded to a stop and pulled out a Kunai. Suigetsu slashed his sword through my clone and came running to our direction. He came up to us fast and swung down, hard. I pushed my kunai against it, pushing off. Taking advantage of the space I made, I swung my leg into Suigetsu's gut, sending him into the cave's wall as water. Sakura took the chance a rushed her chakra into her fist. She then punched the water ninja, creating a crater and leaving him in a puddle of water.

Forming the seals again, I created more clones to keep him distracted when he came to.

"Sakura let's go." I said grabbing her am and dragging her. We ran outside, hearing footsteps behind us. Sitting on the trees, Kakashi and Sai waited for us. Sai had his weird smile again and Kakashi was reading his porn.

"Yo! About time you joined us." He said, smiling.

"Shut It!" Me and Sakura yelled. I heard static behind us, and on instinct, I picked Sakura and jumped. Looking back where were, I saw Sasuke, his Chidori dispersing in his hand. I let Sakura down, staring back at him, his eyes still as cold as I remembered. Before I could move, Sakura rushed passed me and slammed into the ground where Sasuke had stood. Looking up, I saw Sasuke, his sword drawn. To my surprise, his whole sword was surrounded by electricity.

I jumped towards him, pushing him away, and avoiding his sword. I threw a punch, hitting and pushing him into the trees.

"Naruto!" I heard before something strong, slammed my back, sending my flying to the ground.

"Ack!" I said as I hit the rough ground. I looked up in time to see Sakura punching Juugo. Getting up to my feet, I looked around, looking for Sasuke.

"Kage Bunshi no Jutsu" I said. Letting my clones, search and protect me, I stood still, concentrating. Gathering enough nature energy, I activated Sage Mode. I released my clones and looked around. Sasuke's chakra spiked from behind. Turning around, I blocked his attack.

"We don't have to fight Sasuke!" I said, staring into his eyes. He jumped back, digging his sword into the ground.

"Can't we just talk? Tell me why? Why won't you come home?" I asked, yelling.

"Naruto… Why do you care?" He asked. I was surprised. He pulled his sword out, charging it with electricity.

'_Is it true Sasuke? Did you really fall so deep into hate… that you can't see._' I thought sadly.

"I won't fight you Sasuke." I stated, feeling the tears forming. He narrowed his eyes, rushing towards me.

'_It hurts to know that the Sasuke I knew is gone.' I thought. That's when I felt it. The pain in my gut that spread like wild fire. I stared into his cold eyes and noticed something. Sadness…_

"The reason I try…Sasuke… is because…" I struggled to breathe, coughing. Tears streamed down my cheek and smiled sadly.

"I love you…" I said. His eyes widened, a look of realization. A tear slid down his cheek, mixing in with my blood.

"Na…Naruto?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"H-hey T-Teme." I said.

….

I don't really like how this came out, and I feel like I did a piss poor job, so tell me what you think. Sorry for the forever wait, I'll try to update faster.

Me: I feel really bad right now

Naruto: What the-! Your not killing me off are you?!

Me: Well till next time! Have a nice day *wags tail*

Naruto: YOU'RE NOT RIGHT?!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Alright, I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm sorry for being mean too.

Naruto: She's really not.

Me: Shut it! Go and do the disclaimer!

Naruto: *Grumble* Notice how she didn't mention it.

Me: What was that!

Naruto: She doesn't own me and I'm GLAD FOR IT!

Me: ONTO THE STORY! *laughs maniacally as lightning flashes in the background

…

"Can't we just talk? Tell me why? Why won't you come home?" He yelled, asking his pointless questions.

"Naruto… Why do you care?" I asked, pulling my sword from the ground. Charging my chakra into the sword, lighting surrounded the blade.

'_Why would someone like you even care? Care enough to waste their life spending countless days to find someone like me' _I thought in anger.

"I won't fight you Sasuke." He said, his Sage mode deactivating. I narrowed my eyes, glaring. I rushed towards him, aiming for my sword.

'_Die then'_ I thought, thrusting the blade forward. It made contact, blood splattering. The blade slid into Naruto's stomach, only stopping when it pierced through the other side. He smiled sadly, tears streaming down his cheek. Something inside me snapped and the feeling in my chest intensified.

"The reason I try… Sasuke…is because…" He struggled to speak, trying to breathe.

His skin was starting to pale and his whole body was shaking. He coughed and I could feel his blood hit my face. Blood slid down from the corners of his mouth, still smiling. His eyes were growing dull, full of pain.

"I love you…" He said. I felt my eyes widen as his words echoed through my head. That's when I knew what the feeling was. Guilt, pain, loneliness. It came crashing with the realization that hit me.

"N-Naruto?" I asked, now hoping this was all a dream. Hoping to Kami that this was anything but real.

"H-hey T-Teme." He said. For moment I froze. This wasn't a dream.

"Naruto…" I whispered letting the blade go. Naruto stumbled a bit, losing his balance. The blade fell, blood dripping from the wound. I caught Naruto, slowly laying him on the ground, while holding him in my arms. I could feel that stinging behind my eyes, and for the first time since my brother died, I cried.

"S-Sasuke… I'm sorry I-I couldn't s-save you." He said weakly.

"Dobe! I should be saying sorry." I said.

"D-Don't call me th-that… Teme…" He said, his voice drifting off. I panicked.

"Naruto?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Naruto!" I yelled, shaking him.

"Hello Sasuke" I heard behind me. The voice itself sent anger through my veins.

"Madara." I said. I gently laid Naruto's head onto the ground before standing up.

"Congratulations, Sasuke, on a mission well done." He said. I turned to face him, but he was gone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking around for him.

"You honestly thought I sent you to your old village just to get information. No. I could've just sent Zetsu. But you were the only one to get what I actually wanted." He said.

"What's that?" I asked, in annoyance. He appeared in front of me, amusement in his showing eye.

You brought me the one thing I needed the most. The Kyuubi." He said. I picked up my sword and charged it with chidori. I swung, only to hit air.

'_Shit! Naruto!'_ I thought, glancing back at him. I continued looking around for him, ready to attack once he appeared.

"What's wrong Sasuke. I thought you wanted him dead." He asked.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Don't you remember what the village did? The truth about your brother? The whole reason why you train. He is part of the Leaf village. The village that caused you so much pain."

"Enough! Where are you?" I yelled in anger

"Behind you." He said whispering. I spun around, swinging my blade with me, only to be sent back.

"Ack!" I grunted in pain, as my back made contact with a tree. Looking up I saw Madara, holding Naruto in his arm as if he was a rug.

"Let him go!" I yelled, getting up.

"Goodbye Sasuke." He said. I watched as Naruto was swirled away.

"Naruto!" I heard from behind. Turning around I saw Sakura in tears. When she saw me, anger covered her sadness. She ran towards me and threw a punch. I easily dodged it and waited for her to attack again. Instead she just stood there, staring at me.

"How could you!" She screamed. I flinched a bit as the guilty feeling came back.

"Don't you care at all? He spent so much time, training to get you back! He spent countless nights losing sleep, beating himself over the fact that he couldn't bring you back all those years ago. Everyone else kept telling him to just forget about it, but he didn't. Never did he **ever **thought about letting you go. All he wanted was to take you back home, where you belong, and you just **let** him go!" She screamed. To my surprise she slapped me. She fisted my shirt and was about to punch me.

I noticed Kakashi and Sai was now standing not too far away. They stood watching. Sai's eyes were indifferent, but Kakashi's eye showed anger and sadness.

"He **loves **you! He loves you more then anyone does. More then **I** do. All these years he had to deal with the pain **you** left him because he couldn't let you go. He couldn't just **forget **about you and get over the fact that you didn't even care about us, about him. And now… he'll die knowing because of **you**_**!**_" She finished, dropping both her arms.

"No… He won't." I said. She turned to me in surprise.

"I won't let him **die**!" I said.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked, disbelief plain in his voice.

"I know where Madara took him. I'm going to go and save him." I said, walking to my sword. I picked it up and turned towards them. I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We're going with you." Sakura said. I just nodded.

"Where's my team?" I asked. Sakura pointed in a general direction. I followed it and found Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu tied to a tree.

"Sasuke!" Karin said cheeringly.

"It's about time! You're old team are fucking tricky!" Suigetsu complained. I cut the ropes off and Juugo nodded in appreciation.

"I'm going to fight Madara." I simply said.

"You're what!?" Both Karina and Suigetsu yelled.

"He took someone very important from me and I'm going to get him back. Whether you want to come with me or not is none of my concern." I said.

"I'm going with you." Juugo said.

"M-Me too." Karin said.

"Are you guys crazy! We're going to get killed!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Nobody said you had to come with us you blob!" Karin yelled. The two continued arguing and I simply ignored them.

"I'm leaving." I said. I went back to where Sakura was, the three following.

'_Team Taka and Team 7 joining up… Never would of thought of it._' I thought.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded.

I led the way through the forest, anxious to get to Naruto.

'_Don't worry Naruto__. I'll save you I promise'_

…

_Me: Well then... T_T Sasuke! Why are you so hard to write for? Anywho, sorry if, once again, I did a piss poor job on Sasuke POV. Speaking of Sasuke… If you're up to date on the Manga… I FUCKING HATE SASUKE RIGHT NOW! I still love him though. _

_Sasuke: This was Black-Ookami-San_

_Me: Review pwees *Wolf eyes*_


End file.
